Misunderstanding
by Masterarcher
Summary: Set Pre-season 1. Sam and John argue and Dean gets pulled into it. All three men find out the one thing that makes Dean break orders. I know it's been done before but this has been floating around my head forever so I had to publish. Please enjoy! As always, no slash.


Thump, thump, shout!

Thump, thump, thump, shout, slam!

' _I swear they do it just to give me a migraine.'_ Twenty-two year old Dean Winchester thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve stress. His dad and little brother (well not so little anymore; the twerp had grown nearly three inches taller than him) were fighting. For the umpteenth time. Sam had turned eighteen a few months ago and had been on a college kick since then. He didn't want to be a hunter. He wanted to be normal. Ha! A Winchester normal! Ha!

Dean hated the idea of Sammy leaving. Sam was everything to Dean. Yeah their father loved them in his own special way, but 90% of the time it was just Dean and Sam to fend for themselves. Even when dad was there it only meant training time. Dean had been taking care of Sam since the younger was born and although he would never admit it to anyone, Dean felt very parental around Sam. The way Dean looked at John was the way Sam looked at Dean and the older boy did not take that responsibility lightly. He had taught Sam everything little boys needed to know from tying his shoes to smoothly asking out a hot girl. He had taken care of him, fed him, made sure his clothes were clean, gotten all the books the egghead loved, even if it meant stealing them, and he had kept him safe.

Goal number one.

And because of these odd roles played by the Winchester men, Sam and Dean had become incredibly close. Sure they fought, they were still family after all, but when it came down to it Sam was more willing to trust and listen to Dean rather than their father. Of course Dean usually let Sam get away with murder, but hey, even he had a weakness for the puppy eyes. Dean tried his best to give Sam what he wanted, a normal life, but it was hard. Especially since Dean kinda did like their lifestyle.

It had been Dean who taught Sam how to play soccer and the kid had taken to it with a hunger. Dean still remembered the pride that filled his chest and threatened to overwhelm him when Sam had won his first game and came running to him with a huge grin on his face.

But lately nothing was enough for the youngest boy. He was ready to strike out on his own and that broke Dean's heart because not only was Sam his charge and his little brother, he was also his best friend. But if it made Sam happy…

Dad however, wasn't even listening much less considering the possibility. Dean saw Dad's side of it too. There were a lot of creepy and evil things out there. Dean had tried his best to stay neutral during these fights despite the fact that both parties tried to drag him in. He wouldn't fight for Dad's point of view because Sam needed to always be able to trust him but he didn't fight on Sam's side because, well a lot of reasons. Mostly because he wouldn't go against dad because that was insubordination and you did NOT disrespect the man that protected you.

Dean knew why Dad did what he did and was grateful for it. Sure it got hard sometimes, acting like a soldier, learning how to use and clean dozens of weapons by the times he was eight, and practicing obedience without question. The later came in handy when hunting because it kept both him, and more importantly Sam, alive. So that left Dean here, with a headache, watching his father and brother argue back and forth about the issue.

"You can't keep me here forever Dad! I'm an adult now! I've got to live my own life!" Sam said angrily to his father who glared back menacingly.

"We're a team Sam! Family sticks together and watches each other's backs."

"Family dad? This isn't a family! This is boot camp!" Sam cried in indignation. Dean winced. That comment hurt and Sam threw an inconspicuous but apologetic look at Dean. The comment hadn't been meant for his older brother. Their Dad slammed a hand on the counter top and advanced on Sam who backed up near the kitchen wall.

"I keep you safe!" John thundered, quickly losing his temper.

"You're the reason me and Dean are put in danger!" The fury in John's eyes was unmistakable and Dean was suddenly on alert. He might have to break this up soon.

John was furious at the accusation his youngest son had made and in a fit of anger he raised his balled up fist to hit the wall behind Sam's head. Unfortunately he didn't think about how his actions could be misconstrued.

Sam's eyes widened and a touch of fear entered them. Was his father really gunna hit him? John had never struck his children before and they had never feared him. Sam backed fully against the wall and waited for the blow, not knowing what else to do. John's fist came down but before it could connect with the wall, a pair of strong hands stopped it.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Dean growled out, throwing his father's arm down. He had moved as fast as lightning when he had seen his father raise his hand. Instinct stronger than any other overrode training and his mind screamed, _'Protect Sammy!'_

Now he stood firmly between his father and brother with his shoulders curved back as though to physically shield Sam from any harm. All three men's eyes were as wide as saucers. Dean couldn't believe what he had just done, nor could Sam. John was momentarily startled, wondering what had elicited such a response from his oldest. Things quickly fell into place with the older man and he realized what Dean had thought.

Surprise changed to anger in an instant and Dean knew he was in trouble. Reaching behind him without ever taking his eyes off his father, Dean gently pushed Sam out from behind him and away from their father.

"Go to the bedroom Sammy." Sam, however, seemed unable to move and just stood to the side, watching as Dean took Dad's anger on himself.

' _He thought I would hit his brother!'_ John silently seethed and something in him snapped. Now, there was nothing John Winchester loved more in this world or the next than his boys, they were his world, but sometimes even the seasoned hunter and ex-Marine lost his temper.

He grabbed Dean's shirt with both hands and roughly slammed him into the wall, pinning him there. Dean's head whipped back and knocked painfully into the wall and he knew it would leave a lump. He winced and let out a groan, which sparked Sam into action.

"Dad, Let him go!" Sam yelled frantically, taking a step forward.

"Go Sam! I'm fine." Dean ordered, not wanting Sam to see if his dad really cut lose. The short exchange of concern startled John out of his anger induced trance and he let go of Dean who slide to the floor cradling his head. Well that hadn't helped his headache.

Sam was at his side in seconds and was situating himself in front of Dean so that he was blocking his big brother from their father who had taken a few steps back and was looking at the boys in horror of what he had just done. Sam, meanwhile, was checking Dean over and looking with concerned eyes for any injuries. He placed one hand on Dean's shoulder and the other he cupped around the back of the older boys head, feeling the lump and assessing if it would need treatment.

"Are you ok Dean?" he asked, puppy eyes firmly in place. Dean shoved his hands away.

"Dude, it's a wall not a demon." Dean said gruffly but there was no mistaking the message his eyes sent that said, _'I'm fine Sammy, thanks for worrying.'_

"Dean I'm…" John started to apologize as he took a step forward but Sam whirled around and glared viciously at his father and said,

"Don't come near him!" John was startled by the intensity of Sam's stare. Dean got his legs under him and stood up still cradling his head.

"Boys…" John tried again with another step but this time Dean grabbed Sam's sleeve and pulled the younger boy behind him yet again and thrusting his chin out, daring his father to come near Sam. John sighed and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said, defeated. Dean looked at him in shock then turned to look at Sam who also had shock written across his face. John Winchester never, ever, EVER apologized for anything.

"Look you both know I'm far from perfect, but this was over the line even for me. There are a lot of things out there to be afraid of but I should never be one of them." Sincerity was evident in John's voice and the boys looked at each other, silently deciding whether or not to forgive him. Sam's eyes clearly said no. It was bad enough that their father had been so closed minded earlier but to actually hurt Dean? No way was that ok with Sam.

Dean, while not liking the way their dad had treated Sam, was far quicker to forgive than either his father or bother.

"Well this week has been kinda boring. I wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't getting' slammed into somethin'." Both John and Sam looked at Dean a little incredulously but Dean just shrugged and went to get some ice for his head. John chuckled and Sam just stared at his brother, not knowing what to say.

In a few months Sam would leave and John and Dean would be heartbroken but for now…they were a loving dysfunctional family.


End file.
